Noble Hearts Special 1  Rhaine's Story
by TobiasHawk94
Summary: The first Noble Hearts Special. This story follows Rhaine and how her day was ruined by Heartless.


Noble Hearts

Special 1 – Rhaine's Story

I woke up this morning pretty tired. Sesu and I were texting all night long, so I was unbelievably tired at the moment. I looked in the mirror, my long, dark brown hair was messed up, and my green eyes were red as cherries. I rubbed my eyes and got dressed. I brushed my hair and went down to the kitchen to eat.

"Rhaine, do you want to go to Sesu's today?" My father asked me.

"Yeah I do, why you ask?" I replied. Turns out Sesu's parents were stuck at work, so they asked me to hang out with him today. I couldn't wait! Nothing could ruin today, at least, that's what I thought…

I got some stuff ready to go and kept looking at the picture of Sesu and me. With a smile on my face I walked out of my house. I was on my way to his house when I kept seeing black things moving around. I rubbed my eyes. "It must have been my imagination," I said to myself. I reached his house and happily knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked on Sesu's door again, still no answer. I rang the doorbell, sat down, and waited. "He must be sleeping in."

"How's it goin' Rhaine?"

I looked up and saw Zander, one of Sesu's friends. "Nothing Zan, Sesu isn't answering. He must still be asleep," I replied.

"Or he could be working on his sword-fighting. He's flipping obsessed," Zan denied. He walked to the gate and unlocked the door. "Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and swept my hair out of my face. I walked into Sesu's backyard and peeked around the corner. Sesu was practicing, of course. I blushed at his strength. I was about to walk up to him when I saw a large black/purple ball floating in the air. "What the hell?" It passed into a sandbag dummy and hit Sesu in the back. "Sesu!" I screamed, running to my boyfriend.

"Help me!"

I turned around to see Zan, and he was covered in black creatures! "This isn't happening!" I turned back to where Sesu was, but he vanished. I turned back to Zan, who was trying to escape, but he didn't stand a chance. A light glowed and I saw a heart float into the sky. The creatures turned to the street and attacked another person. I looked at where Zan was, and I was mortified. I covered my mouth at the sight of Zan's bloody corpse. Tears filled my eyes. "How is this happening?" I heard explosions and screams, but I was focused on Zan's dismembered limbs and bloody figure. I ran to where Sesu vanished and prayed to God to keep him safe at any cost. I closed my eyes and wished that this didn't happen. "I… would give… anything to see him again!" I ran home and pulled my blankets over my head. I couldn't stop crying. One of my friends was dead and my boyfriend is gone, I'm never going to live through this. I heard my dad's shotgun. "They must be here…" My dad screamed and I heard flesh being torn. This was hell. "Protect me, God!" I heard my door breaking down and I took my sheets off. The creatures were flooding my room. I stood in the corner with tears running down my face. "I would give anything to see Sesu again," I cried. The creatures jumped at me. Darkness.

~Noble Hearts Special~

Darkness was everywhere, pain was everywhere. Pain, pain, pain, pain… It just won't stop. I had forgotten everything. My name, my friends, my family. I couldn't remember anything. It was just pain.

"Rhaine!"

What is that? Is that my name? I only know pain and darkness. Then in a burst of light, I remembered. I found myself in a wide open area, surrounded by the creatures. They were my size so I freaked out. I looked down and found out that I was one of them! How is this happening? I turned to see two people fighting off the legions of darkness. I squinted my eyes and saw that one of them was Sesu! I was so happy that he was okay. I crawled to him as fast as I could go. He was pretty exhausted, but I just wanted to be by him.

"Holy Shi-!" I cut off his sentence when I jumped onto his head.

"Free me!" I told him. He seemed stunned, so I turned around and saw a giant dust cloud heading towards me. Sesu turned to the other person, who was a woman.

"What the hell is that?" He asked her.

The woman just smiled. "Our backup," she said. I felt fear again and I ran off. I vanished into the ground and was back in the darkness again. I was thinking about what I would do the next time I saw Sesu. I tried to smile, but my body didn't have a mouth. I went to sleep.

The next day, I went out to find Sesu. I crawled all around the place, trying to avoid everyone. It is easy to do when you're a Shadow. I ran into a few people, but I escaped. Then I saw a girl, who seemed to be looking for somebody also. She had blue eyes and short black hair. She was wearing a black hoodie and a long black skirt. I felt a strange connection to the girl, as if I knew her. I popped out of the ground in front of the girl. She was startled and somehow made a Key-shaped weapon appear out of thin air. I just stared at her. "Hello," I greeted her. She jumped back startled and looked at me. I turned my head. "Are you looking for someone?" She knelt down to me.

"How are you talking to me?" she asked me. I tried to smile, trying to appear harmless. She patted my head. "Oh, I'm sorry that this has happened to you. You still have your mind, but you don't have your body. I wish I could help," she said to me.

"What's your name?"

"Xion, what's yours?"

"It's Rhaine, nice to meet you. Can you help me find my boyfriend?"

Xion just looked at me, "Sorry, but I'm looking for one of my friends also. I hope we will meet again." She started walking off.

"I don't know my way around here, can I follow you?" She turned around.

"Sure, but stay hidden. I sense that there are people here that can hurt you," she replied. I crawled near her, staying hidden.

~Noble Hearts Special~

We went into a crystal cavern when she told me to stay here. She ran off. I waited a while, and then I got a little impatient. I saw a person walking this way. He was almost here when a bunch of creatures got in his way. I pushed my way to look at him, and I saw it was Sesu! He started fighting off the creatures.

"Will you guys give it a rest? Why do you guys have to be everywhere?" Sesu yelled. I just looked at him, trying to smile. He looked back, confused. Then he got hit in the head by a humanoid creature that was wearing armor. "Why must everything hit me in my head?" I got angry at that thing and I attacked it. I was losing the battle against it. I turned my head and saw Sesu attack the creature I was attacking. I jumped off and he uppercutted it. I crawled to his leg and started rubbing my head against it.

"Thank you Sesu," I told him. He stepped back, then kneeled down and patted my head.

"Is it really you?" He closed his eyes for a few seconds and then jumped back. "Rhaine? It is you!" He hugged me tightly, tears falling out his eyes. "How could this happen?"

"Sesu, I'm okay. I don't like to see you like this," I consoled him.

He looked at me. "I will get your body back, and nothing will stop me! I swear, I will!" he swore to me. I nodded my head and tried to smile. He picked me up and put me on his shoulder. "I love you Rhaine," he told me.

"I love you too Sesu," I returned, cuddling his neck. I wish I could stay like this forever. He would do anything for me, and I would do the same. I became a Heartless so I could see him again, and nothing will keep him from bringing me back.


End file.
